Bedtale
by Hakendo Mitsuronairi
Summary: Viajes entre mundos, el sueño se convirtió en algo tan real, hasta el punto de hablar con alguien que según parece, nunca existió.


Se encontraba en su habitación, desolada, repleta de libros y muebles, cada uno teniendo una utilidad importante en el día a día de aquél chico. Asco de soledad, siempre estuvo hundido en ilusiones aventureras con sus personajes favoritos de videojuegos, se sentía triste al saber que aquellos mundos virtuales a los que deseaba participar, ser víctima de sus emocionantes personajes una pantalla les separara. La noche cayó, iluminó la zona en la que estaba prendiendo un foco puesto en el techo, pues por una extraña razón, se veía más oscuro de lo habitual. Las paredes azules ayudaban, todas repletas de posters sobre su juego favorito: Undertale. Se sentía feliz regresar de clases en la universidad o algún otro sitio y encender el ordenador para disfrutar de los puzzles del Gran Papyrus o esquivar las lanzas sanguinarias de Undyne, usualmente le llamó Inmortal, la Inmortal. Todos ellos no se igualaban al Señor Felpudito: Asgore Dreemurr. Era el favorito de entre todos de aquél chico, su triste historia a veces le hacía pensar un bonito escenario donde le consolaba ante las pérdidas innumerables, de algún modo se veía a sí mismo como su sirviente, fiel perrito faldero, rodeado por sus enormes brazos, aceptando propuestas por más oscuras que se presentaran.

—Qué asco —.

Él decía al aire ya que eran solo ilusiones, mismas que se daba el gusto de transcribir en hojas de libreta o a formato digital y, era testigo de lo que unas cuantas frases podían crear.

—Creo que Alphys y yo seríamos muy buenos amigos — Recitaba en forma de tonada, recordando cómo las palabras de Mettaton a la científica sobre su relación con Undyne eran dirigidas, al principio le parecía estúpido pero, nunca pensó que pudiera sentirse tan identificado con ella, vida doméstica y algunas sorpresas que con cinismo, podía darse el lujo de plasmar en algunos medios.

Miró al reloj, tanto tiempo gastó pensando en sus asuntos que no se dio cuenta de lo tarde que era, más de media noche, debía irse a dormir, a pesar de que tenía día libre sólo necesitaba descansar.

—¿Por qué no eres real? —. Habló en voz baja, cayendo a un sueño profundo. Era tan extraño, él veía las grises paredes del castillo del Underground, podía oler un delicioso pastel recién hecho desde una cocina lejana, percibía el calor de una chimenea muy cercana. Una tonada comenzó a escucharse, y ahí estaba él, mirándolo con tristeza, nada se sentía bien, parecía que iba a tener el mismo destino que aquellas almas humanas cuando Asgore les asesinó.

—¡Hola, humano!... ¿Gustas una tacita de té?... —Con desánimo habló, mostrando una decaída sonrisa.

—Sí —Respondió, aún así sabía que era un sueño, el ilusionado no podía negarlo.

—Sabes... Hace mucho no viene nadie de tu raza a este lugar, es curioso, debo admitirlo, pero lo que me tiene sorprendido es... ¿Por qué estoy en otro lugar que no es mi castillo? —Habló, instantáneamente despertó el universitario en la oscuridad de su habitación.

Podía percibir un olor muy fuerte, extraño, había algo o alguien más a su lado, encendió las luces de su habitación y ahí estaba él. La mente del sorprendido joven pasaba por un trauma, varias cosas pensaba en el por qué de su aparición, estaba impactado.

—Bonito lugar, humano. ¿Por qué estoy aquí? —Preguntó el rey Asgore, provocando que la cama en la que estaba quedara en el suelo, la misma no estaba acostumbrada a tener semejantes criaturas de gran peso.

—Yo no lo sé, yo... —Habló en un pequeño tartamudeo, miró instintivamente su ordenador y, debido a un descuido lo dejó encendido justamente unas salas antes de luchar contra Dreemurr, se preparaba para tener un ataque al corazón por el recibo de luz del día siguiente.

Por alguna razón movió a Frisk, como era de esperarse Asgore no estaba, no había rastro de él, desapareció de su universo.

—¡Ese es mi jardín! ¿Cómo puedes verlo estando desde aquí, humano? ¿Has estado viendo lo que hago todo este tiempo...? –Habló Dreemurr, teniendo un tono rojizo en su rostro, no sabía el chico a qué se refería pero, no era algo muy bueno.

No quería mirarlo a los ojos, intimidaba mucho, Asgore tomó sin permiso un móvil y, vio escritos sobre él y unas imágenes muy "comprometedoras" suyas.

—No sabía que era muy conocido en este universo. ¿Por qué hay fotografías mías en este sitio llamado "Rule34"? ¿¡Acaso esta es Tori!? ¡Qué es esto! —Comenzó a reírse Dreemurr, la víctima sentía un escalofrío, ¿Estaría soñando otra vez? Si era así, no quería que acabara. —No puedo seguir con esto, señorito, muero con estas imágenes muy graciosas ¡En serio!... tengo que aclararlo ahora o será demasiado tarde, respondí a tu llamado.

—¿Cómo? No lo entiendo —Trató por un momento evadir lo que decía.

—Cada acción tuya... ¿Por qué siempre me perdonas si de todos modos muero? ¡Es mi destino perecer y volver a la vida! ¿Crees que tendrás un final feliz al absolver a un ser como yo? El escucharte decir "Por qué no eres real" partió en mil pedazos mi alma —Se dirigió hacia él, caminando lentamente hasta su posición.

—No sé qué decir, ¿Cómo podrás volver a tu mundo? ¿Qué efectos tendrá todo esto? ¿Olvidaré este encuentro? —Preguntó alterado el confundido sujeto, haciendo una avalancha de incógnitas a Dreemurr.

—¿Olvidar? ¿Efectos? Me iré justo y como llegué, volverás a dormir, teniendo aquella escena en tu sueño en la sala de estar de mi castillo ¿Recuerdas? no temas por mí, a pesar de que vuelva a mi hogar quizás esta vez encerrado para siempre, no olvidaré el haber conocido a tan grandioso ser que me perdonó la vida a pesar de saber el resultado que conllevaba. Te determinaste a querer verme y sucedió —Explicó el ente de gran estatura y envergadura, sonreía, no obstante decidió pasar sus últimos momentos en ese plano a un lado del tartamudo hombre, contándole historias, el por qué de sus actos al haber asesinado niños, dijo que estos también le quitaron la vida a otros ciudadanos, cosa que no se pudo perdonar, reflexionó sobre si realmente era necesario volver con Toriel, gustó de los trabajos que hacían otros fans hacia el rey, no pudo evitar sacar lágrimas y sonrisas al saber que era muy querido a pesar de que no lo vieron nunca en persona en lugares exteriores a su reino. Se quedó acurrucado a su lado en la caída cama, era muy cómodo sentir su pelaje, el sueño abatía, durmió con lágrimas en ojos, antes de que acabase, quería demostrarle a Asgore lo que sentía por él, esos mayores deseos en caso lejano de que él estuviera a un lado del ingenuo sujeto, Lo último que pudo recordar fue la unión de sus... Sus... La noche fue un fiel testigo de lo que sucedió momentos después.

—Como te decía. ¿Gustas una tacita de té? Acepta por favor, prometo no volver a destruir tu opción de perdonar ¿Es lo menos que puedo hacer por alguien como tú, no es así? —Habló Asgore, teniendo una gran túnica con símbolos extraños en el pecho, el universitario sentía el sabor de esas tartas y pasteles en boca, veía con alegría las decoradas paredes que recuperaron un color marrón, en la mesa repleta de alimentos coloridos estaban Alphys, Undyne y Papyrus, todos disfrutando de las creaciones culinarias. Fue tan corto el tiempo, o al menos eso sintió, la luz del día llegó, al despertar notó que la cama evidentemente fue destruida, las huellas de algún animal gigante estaban reflejadas en el piso. Encendió un ordenador, toda la habitación era un desastre, libros, hojas y ropas por el suelo eran apreciados, al encender, movió al avatar hasta Undertale, su última partida era una sala antes de enfrentarse contra Asgore, al iniciar la batalla y dar su introducción, sacó su trinche y atacó, rompiéndose la opción de pelear, por fin tendría un final feliz dentro del Underground.

 **NP: Da realmente igual si se mal interpreta el "La noche fue fiel testigo de lo que sucedió momentos después", así quería dictarlo, como pudo ser algo relativo al sexo como también una simple siesta entre dos hombres o no importar mucho, de hecho, al autor le da lo mismo que piensen lo que quieran y deja a sus lectores pensar lo que gusten y no, no es interactive fanfic por si salía baba blanca por rabia y quieren reportarlo, simplemente he decidido ponerlo así.**

 **Inicialmente esto participó en el concurso Bedtale de la comunidad Undertale Amino, sí, yo soy Dasenko Masikoraishi en ese perfil, por si piensan que somos dos personas distintas, así que, aquí soy Hakendo Mitsuronairi como en Amino soy Dasenko Masikoraishi.**

 **El personaje de esta historia he decidido cambiarlo a por un OC, el mismo del que hablo en este perfil: Ali Graham. En un futuro daré más información sobre él, así que sí, inicialmente era un self Insert, o sea, yo, autor. Pero por motivos EXTERNOS, sí, ustedes mis queridas amigas víboras del antro Los Malos Fics y Sus Autores, sigo queriendo a todas por igual, me vendría bien una crítica suya, últimamente siento que he caído bastante en mi escritura, i lof tem, especialmente a ti, Siletek, quiero que me digas mis errores como forma de celebrar mi aniversario de dos años desde tu crítica, 3, ya estamos cercanas a la fecha de tu crítica a El Amor de Kurtis Stryker. He decidido cambiar los verbos mi por su, mis por sus y del yo al tú o él.**

 **Los amo a todos, menos a la perra que se mete en los asuntos de otros que me niego a mencionar y al cabrón plagiador del cual he hablado en mi perfil a lo último, ellos merecen arder en los lagos del infierno**.


End file.
